The present disclosure relates to an error correction method, and a data reproduction device, of performing error correction for recording data read from a recording medium.
In conventional optical disc reproduction devices, recording data read from an optical disc is stored into a buffer memory for error correction processing and transfer to a host computer. In such optical disc reproduction devices, the addresses of frames, sectors, and ECC blocks in the buffer memory are specified by detecting various types of sync patterns (sync patterns included in frames, frame sync codes indicating the heads of sectors, and IDs indicating head sectors of ECC blocks).
A data reproduction device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3459225 (Patent Document 1) reinforces interpolation of various types of sync patterns for preventing failure in correspondence between addresses and data in a buffer memory due to detection omission, false detection, abnormal interpolation, etc. of sync patterns that might occur from fingerprints, claws, etc. on an optical disc.
A data reproduction device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4143452 (Patent Document 2) is provided with an address generation means that, when a sync code is not detected for a predetermined number of times consecutively, interpolates frame addresses for a plurality of frames appearing during and after this non-detection time period, and performs PO erasure correction for a frame, out of the plurality of frames, in which the frame address generated by the interpolation does not match with a frame address calculated based on only the sync code.